Trust
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Seto Kaiba is feeling lonely without Joey. Joey is feeling lonely after all that's happened. It's been over six months since they were together. Seto can't take it anymore, so he decides to take action. SxJ


**Trust**

Joey was on his laptop when he receives a new email. He opens his email and looks at his Inbox to discover an anonymous message titled '6, 8, 12'. He raises an eyebrow and opens the message. It reads:

_Are you calling out for me?  
__Do you ever miss me?  
__I can't believe I'm acting like this.  
__I know it's crazy  
__How I can still feel your kiss.  
__Do you ever ask about me?  
__Do your friends still tell you what to do?  
__Every time the phone rings,  
__Do you wish it was me calling you?  
__Do you still feel the same?  
__Or has time put out the flame?  
__I miss you,  
__Is everything okay?  
__It's hard enough  
__Just passing the time  
__When I can't seem  
__To get you off my mind.  
__And where is the 'good-bye'?  
__Tell me why.  
__It's been  
__Six months,  
__Eight days,  
__Twelve hours,  
__Since you went away.  
__I miss you so much  
__And I don't know  
__What to say.  
__I should be over you,  
__I should know better,  
__But it's just not that case.  
__It's been six months,  
__Eight days,  
__Twelve hours  
__Since you went away_

Joey smiles and saves the email. He closes his laptop, gets himself ready, and leaves his apartment.

Seto hears his doorbell ring. He gets up from his desk in the office inside his home. He heads toward the front door and decides not to look through the peephole. He opens the door to find Joey. The person he spent so much time with, only to be broken-hearted by him six months ago. Even though he was hoping it was Joey who was at the door, he was still surprised to see him standing there.

"Hi, Seto." Joey says, smiling.  
"J-Joey?!" Seto stutters. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just came over to say hi and thank you."  
"Oh? For what?" Seto asks, smiling internally.

Joey grins. "For waiting six months, eight days, and twelve hours for me." Joey gets closer to Seto, wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Seto takes him in his arms and kisses back, not wasting a single second. They break apart when they finally need air. After their brief make-out at the front door, Seto lets Joey inside and they sit on the nearby couch.

"I've missed you so much, Joey. You have no idea what I've gone through these past months." Seto tells him.

"Actually, I do. You've cried yourself to sleep; you've called out my name in your sleep in the middle of the night. Every time you get a phone call, you hoped it was me calling you, you're always thinking about me, and you couldn't get work done because of it. You've missed me so much that it was driving you crazy." Joey says.

Seto's raises an eyebrow. "Have you been stalking me?" He grins.  
"Nope, I just like to read." Joey smiles at him.  
"Oh, so you're a stalker _and_ a mind-reader?" Seto smiles jokingly.  
"Ah, yes, you didn't know? Yeah, I've acquired that incredible power while I was moping around my apartment for the past six months." Joey says sarcastically.

"Heh. Sounds like I'm not the only one that was losing their mind." Seto says.  
"Did you think that I wasn't suffering too? I may have been the one that stopped it, but it doesn't mean that I didn't regret it. I spent my whole summer wishing I could go back, but I knew it was for the best."  
"Why did you break up with me if you didn't want to? You know, it hurts when you play with someone's emotions like that." Seto says, getting a bit upset.

Joey puts his head down. "I'm sorry, Seto. But I just couldn't have a relationship then—"  
"What about now?" Seto interrupts. He gave Joey a hopeful look.  
"Seto, I still love you, you know that now, but we can't be together b—"  
"Why?!" Seto yells.

"Because you get like this! And because you are possessive. I mean, I don't mind you keeping me away from other guys who try to hit on me, but it got to the point that you wouldn't even let me out of the house because you were afraid I would come across someone and they'd try to win me over or something!" Joey yells, tears forming in his eyes.

He puts his hand to the front of his face and rubs his temples. "Listen, I didn't come here to argue." He sighs. He lifts his head to look at Seto straight in the eyes. "Seto, I know that all you were doing was trying to protect me and ensuring that I remain yours, but you have to trust me. I loved you, and still love you, with all of my heart. I would die if you told me to." Joey scoots closer to Seto on the couch. "I trust you with my life, but the question is: do _you_ trust _me_?" He asks him, looking straight into his beautiful, blue eyes.

Seto stares into the eyes of the only person he's ever loved as much as he does. "I do trust you, my Pup, and I love you to the very core of my heart. And I promise I will change for the better of 'us'." Seto leaned in to kiss him.  
Joey closed in the gap and they touched lips. And, instead of making-out on the couch, they just kissed tenderly and separated. Then Seto took Joey in his arms and held him tight. They spent the rest of the day sitting there together, cuddling. Happy forever.


End file.
